doctorwhofandomcom_he-20200216-history
איימי פונד - רשימת הופעות
זוהי רשימת הופעות של איימי פונד. טלוויזיה דוקטור הו עונה 5 * השעה האחת עשרה (הופעה ראשונה) * החיה שמתחת * ניצחונם של הדאלקים * זמן המלאכים / בשר ואבן * הערפדים של ונציה * בחירתה של איימי * כדור הארץ הרעב / דם קר * וינסנט והדוקטור * הדייר * הפנדוריקה נפתחת / המפץ הגדול אקסטרות ממארז ה-DVD * בינתיים בטארדיס עונה 6 * מזמור חג המולד * האסטרונאוט הבלתי אפשרי (סיפור טלוויזיה) / יום הירח (גנגר) * קללת הכתם השחור (גנגר) * אשת הדוקטור (גנגר) * הבשר המורד / הכמעט אנשים (גנגר) * איש טוב הולך למלחמה / בואו נהרוג את היטלר * ביעותי לילה * הנערה שחיכתה * תסביך אלוהים * זמן סגירה (הופעה קצרה) * חתונתה של ריבר סונג פריקוולים * פריקוול (בואו נהרוג את היטלר) (קול בלבד) אקסטרות ממארז ה-DVD * לילה והדוקטור: לילה רע * לילה והדוקטור: לילה טוב מיני פרקים * חלל / זמן עונה 7 * הדוקטור, האלמנה וארון הבגדים (הופעה קצרה) * מקלטם של הדאלקים * דינוזאורים בחללית * עיירה ושמה חמלה * כוח השלושה * המלאכים כובשים את מנהטן (מתה) * מסע אל בטן הטארדיס (קול בלבד; חומר ארכיון) מיני פרקים * טוב כזהב פריקוולים * חיי פונד תיאטרון * דוקטור הו חי: המפלצות באות! (לא-המשכי) סיפורי פרוזה נובלות הרפתקאות הסדרה החדשה של ה-BBC - הרפתקאות הדוקטור האחד עשר * אפולו 23 * ליל בני האדם * הצבא הנשכח * מרדף גאלמור * זמן גריעני * דרקון המלך * בואם של הטראפיילים * ירח הצייד * הדרך דרך העצים * מות הלילה * נגיעת מלאך * פרדוקס אבוד * זמן מושאל * הכוכבים השקטים ליד ספרי 2 באחד * רוכבי המוות/לב אבן * ניגוב מערכת/הטוב, הרע והחייזר * המלחמה המימית/גשם הטרור * קור בחלל!/מסוף היאוש * לטאות נוראיות/אימת נחשי החלל * זמן נוסף/גנב המים קריאה מהירה * קסם המלאכים קבע את גורלך * המלחמה הקרה ביותר (לא-המשכי) * טפרי המאקרה (לא-המשכי) * מונסון הג'ודון (לא-המשכי) * אימפריית הזאב (לא-המשכי) Doctor Who The Official Annual 2011 * Secret of Arkatron Doctor Who The Official Annual 2012 * Amy's Escapade Internet-published stories * Wish You Were Here * Snowfall Audio BBC Audiobooks * The Hounds of Artemis * The Runaway Train * The Ring of Steel * The Jade Pyramid * The Gemini Contagion * The Eye of the Jungle * Blackout * The Art of Death * Darkstar Academy * Day of the Cockroach * The Nu-Humans * The Empty House * Sleepers in the Dust * Snake Bite Comics Doctor Who Adventures * Attack of the Space Leeches! * Madness on the M1! * Winning Hand * Booked Up * Bad Vibrations * About Face * Track Attack * Nowhere Man * Money Troubles * Fashion Victims * The Collector * The Stray * Mistaken Identity * Foul Play * Attack of the GateBots! * Blue Skies Thinking * Samurai's Secret * A Mess of Trouble * In the Stars * Most Haunted * The Living Storm * The Scarecrow * Sky Scraper * The Purrfect Crime * The Steel Web * In the Can * Snow Globe * Wave Machine * Cell Shock * The Trick * The Lunar Tyk * Pencil Pusher * The Cleverest King * Seeing Things * Pirates of the Seven Seeds * Rough Waters * Red Christmas * First Foot First * Random History * The Salt Solution * Rory's Story * Sub-species * Quite Interesting * Earworm * If You Go Down to the Woods Today * Ghost World * Power of the Mykuootni * Mine, All Mine! * Golden Slumbers * Sound Bytes * Chasing Rainbows * Pier Head From Space * The Evergreen Death * The Rage * The Peace Strike * Extinction Event * Hot Stuff! * The Very Cool Bow Tie! * Reality Cheque * Road Rage * The King and the Tripeberry * Danger Flight * Dinosaurs in New York! * Screamers! * Grow Your Own * The Golesterkol Collection * Missing in Action * Peril on the Sea * Rock Quasar and the Mudslugs of Gurrn * Dino World * The Upper Deck * The Moon of Lost Hope * Vacuum Packed * Funny Phone Call! * The Deadly Mutant * The Mutant Turnip * The Secret Star Trail * Agent 99 * Dimension Warp * The Kchrusivour Gambit * Trapped in the Pages of History * Dawn of the Living Bread * The Frankenstein Particle * Dog of War! * Harvest of Doom * The Atomon Invasion * Wait Until Morning * Humans Aren't Just for Christmas * Vengeance of the Atomon * Picture Imperfect * The Star Serpent * The Home Store * Cold Comfort * Faster Than Light * The Fairest of Them All * New and Improved * Malthill Way * The Demons of Repton Abbey * The Punch & Judy Trap * Buy, Buy, Baby! * Ghosts of the Never-were * The Parasites * Doomland * Buying Time * Island of the Cyclopes * Trouble on the Orion Express * Dummy Run * The Mirror War * Ghost Train * I Scream * Le Tour de Death * The Sky is Falling! * The Time Gallery * The Cliff Face * Bumble of Destruction * The Light Catcher * Dungeon of the Lost * The Intergalactic Trials * 24-Hour News Invasion * The Panic Room * Terror from the Swamp * The Planet that Slept * Planet of the Rorys * Dawn of Time! Doctor Who The Official Annual 2011 * Buzz! * The Grey Hole Doctor Who The Official Annual 2012 * Attack of the 50ft Rory * The House of Lights Doctor Who Magazine * Supernature * Planet Bollywood * The Golden Ones * The Professor, the Queen and the Bookshop * The Screams of Death * Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night * Forever Dreaming * Apotheosis * The Child of Time * The Chains of Olympus * Sticks and Stones * The Cornucopia Caper * The Broken Man * Imaginary Enemies IDW Publishing Mini-series and one-shots * A Fairytale Life * Assimilation² * Prisoners of Time (cameo; illustration) Doctor Who (2011) * Spam Filtered * ''Ripper's Curse * They Think It's All Over * When Worlds Collide Doctor Who Annual 2011 * Tuesday * Your Destiny Awaits * Space Squid * Body Snatched * Silent Knight * As Time Goes By Doctor Who (2012) * Hypothetical Gentleman * The Doctor and the Nurse * The Eye of Ashaya Graphic novels * The Only Good Dalek The Brilliant Book 2012 * Planet of the Rain Gods (non-canonical) Video games Online games * Amy's History Hunt Doctor Who: The Adventure Games * City of the Daleks * Blood of the Cybermen * TARDIS * Shadows of the Vashta Nerada * The Gunpowder Plot Doctor Who on console * Return to Earth * Evacuation Earth * The Mazes of Time * The Christmas Trap * Angels in the Shadows